obio_and_arifandomcom-20200214-history
Dakoda Dubie (Obio the great)
Dakoda Dubie (also known as Obio the great) is a 22 year old troll who created a fandom wiki known as Animal Crossing let's hate this game. She created the wiki as a joke that mocks anti gamers and she pretended to be a mean spirited, bigoted Christian who has very biased views towards Animal Crossing. Obio is actually an Animal Crossing fan in real life and she's not the same girl as she was on the wiki. Mystery of MysteryMeister101. Nobody knows who this mysterious Animal Crossing hater is, there was even a wiki dedicated her. When Animal Crossing let's hate this game was still active, she pretended to be an Animal Crossing hater to grab one Animal Crossing fan's attention, Rachel Tickner. Rachel is a 23 year old autistic woman, she was offended at first, created sockpuppet accounts, complained about her and taken down Obio's wiki. Then regret kicked in, she wanted to know more about Obio. So Rachel has decided to make her into a figure in her world and has done so much research and asked herself this question, "Who is really Obio the Great?" Obio's personality (On ACLHTG only) Obio pretended to be a exaggerated goth stereotype who causes trouble wherever she goes, Her character is very emo and has mental health problems such as schizophrenia and depression. Obio's character believes the Animal Crossing is after her friends and family, that's why her character is an Animal Crossing hater. Obio's character would act like Animal Crossing has actually ruined people's lives and also believed that Animal Crossing has brainwashed people into becoming bullies. That's why Obio's character is Anti Animal Crossing fan. Obio's character would often bully people into hating Animal Crossing, because her character believes that she's saving the world. But in reality, her character is actually delusional and is possibly crazy. To make Obio's character less insane, she would hang out with a group of delinquents known as the six sages of darkness. The group consists of members of Brick (his real name is Douglas) Spycro, an often violent, mean spirited, law breaker who has been in jail. Tara Behemox a tall giantess who has the ability of turning things into carboard, Tobie Tayluer, a young man who often has no manners and often sneezes on people. Dave Roberts, a punk who would steal stuff and humiliates his victims and Nat a young witch who is often quiet but does make potions. The sages would play along with Obio's character's delusions and believe the same things that Obio's character would believe in. Even though the sages don't really exist, Obio doesn't really exist either. We all that she played an exaggerated character. Appearance Obio has grey skin and blue eyes. She has black and indigo hair with a long side fringe that is covering half of her face. Obio is extremely short and often wears a gothic attire. In the only drawing that was available, she was seen wearing a grey jacket with a black shirt, she wore a black dog color with studded spikes, she wore grey pants and a spike studded belt. She wore long black boots. Obio is real life Obio was believed the she was an Animal Crossing fan in real life pretending to be an Animal Crossing hater. Nothing else is known about Obio in real life.